


Relief

by Ernzo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha!Ben, Alpha!Kylo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is implied Bi, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Heat Sex, It's filth friends, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, Omega!Finn, Omega!Rey, One-Shot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rutting, Smut, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernzo/pseuds/Ernzo
Summary: Ben and Rey meet at a mixer for Alphas and Omegas





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> I have 4 other things that I should be writing. But, I wrote this. Oops.
> 
> This is my very first time writing ABO, and I just wanted to try it. So, normal rules apply, I didn't spend a ton of time world building, and well. It's filth. This is the filthiest thing I've ever written, so enjoy? idk
> 
> I hope that everyone likes it and it's not... garbage. IT'S TRASH FOR SURE, THOUGH.

They’d met at an Alpha/Omega mixer that Hux had insisted he got to.

“It’s been too long since you interacted with anyone, let alone an Omega,” he’d said, to which Ben had no real retort. He was right, it had been a while. 

In college, Ben had sowed his wild oats, so to speak, just like everyone else had. There had not been many Omegas, but plenty of Betas and, if he was feeling bold, a fellow Alpha. He’d never had the pleasure of seeing an Omega through a Heat, and if he was being honest, he was glad for that. College would not have been the place for a mate, intended or otherwise.

But, after college had been over, and he’d joined Hux’s father’s architecture firm, life had slowed down. Work became his mistress, all of his waking hours poured into his work, striving to be the best there was. And he very nearly was. Nearly. Seeking perfection had made him a colder, more withdrawn man.

But now, a week before this thirtieth birthday, Hux had insisted that Ben do something to enjoy himself, and maybe cure him from being a miserable sod. Hux’s words.

He’d written his name on one of those ‘Hello, my name is…’ stickers, rolling his eyes as he slapped it to the front of his sweater. He sighed, stepping into the modern, well-lit bar of one of the nicer hotels in town, and glancing around.

Alphas wore red stickers, and omegas wore blue. And, Ben saw a lot of red.

He walked to the bar, ordering himself a whiskey, and moving through the crowd toward a sleek leather sofa in the back of the room. There was a large picture window behind it, and it had a great view of the landscape and horizon below.

He sat, sipping his drink and scanning the room over the rim of his glass.

There were a few omegas in the room, and it seemed like all of the alphas had swarmed. He appeared to be the only one take a more hands off approach. There was a shorter, dark skinned man, that seemed to be fielding three alphas, but Ben moved on from that prospect. It had been a long time since Ben had been with a male omega, and that just wasn’t what he was looking for in his life. He didn't want to dare think about what he did want. Something that would make his mother squeal if he even spoke it aloud.

A mate.

A wife.

Shaking the thought from his head, his eyes moved again over the crowd.

There was a petite brunette, who also appeared to be talking to several alphas, and Ben’s eyes skimmed past her. But, as he scanned the room, finding nothing of interest, his eyes were drawn to her once more. She was petite, but not exactly short, he noticed. Shoulder length brown hair, and dimples when she smiled. She looked like she was laughing politely with the alphas that were talking to her. As he watched, he saw her sip her drink and her eyes moved around the room before they settled on him.

His eyes widened a little at being caught, but he smiled softly at her before moving his eyes back through the room.

He was trying to avoid looking back, but his eye caught on movement, and he turned to find her walking toward him.

She smiled as she approached, and sat down on the leather sofa next to him.

“Why are you sitting here by yourself, sulking?” She asked him, her nose scrunching as she grinned. She had a hint of a British accent. 

Ben cleared his throat, shifting on the sofa to angle himself in her direction. Her blue name sticker said  “Rey.”

“I’m not sulking,” he defended softly, his hand coming up to brush his hair back from his face. 

She kept smiling, bringing her glass up to her lips. “You sure look like it,” she murmured before taking a sip, a bit a mischief in her eyes.

He sat up a bit straighter, determined not to look like he was sulking and smiled at her. “I just like to observe people. This kind of thing… isn’t really… my thing,” he finished, wanting to cringe at how lame he sounded.

She nodded. “Not mine either, but I told my friend I’d come with him,” she tilted her head to indicate the dark skinned man Ben had noticed before. It would seem that he had weeded out a few of the potential alpha suitors, and had narrowed it down to just one.

“That’s nice of you,” Ben said. “It looks like he might have lucked out.”

He watched as Rey rolled her eyes. “Yeah, Finn’s all about luck. If he takes that one home, he will be three for three at these mixers.”

Ben, who had been taking a sip of his whiskey, started coughing in surprise.

Rey just laughed. “He comes to these things looking for someone to see him through his Heats. I tag along because well, why not? Might find something, one day.”

Ben looked over at her and smiled. He was all alpha, but he tried not to be, well, an animal about it. Maybe that’s why he had been single for so long. He tried to tamp down the pheromones that raged and dictated his actions and emotions. He didn’t like to press on Omegas, he wanted to find a connection before he fell into bed with one. That had always been his philosophy, even in college, even though he’d take any connection back then.

But, here now with Rey, he started to feel something creep up his neck and he felt goosebumps on his scalp.

The scents in the room were mingling and muddy, and he hadn’t really been overwhelmed by anything since he got here. Now, with Rey next to him, he was starting to feel her scent begin to permeate through his nostrils, and it sunk down on him like a warm blanket.

He saw the change in her too, her eyes darkening a bit, and her teeth appearing to tug at her bottom lip.

“I’m Ben, by the way,” he said, offering his hand, which she took.

“Rey.” God, those dimples.

Ben wasn’t sure if it was because of the scent that he was drowning in or just from studying her closer, but she was cute. Really cute.

“Tell me about Ben,” Rey said, sipping her drink once more and eying him expectantly. An agreement seemed to pass between them.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Ben was in too deep. He could already tell he was in trouble. She was funny, and smart and her scent seemed to thicken in his brain as each minute passed. He had gotten up and refilled their drinks twice, and now as they talked, her hand would brush his arm or his leg, and her laugh made his stomach do weird somersaults.

He was trying to keep tabs on himself, to keep his behavior gentlemanly, but he was drawn to her. He kept finding himself leaning too close, his face drifting closer to her neck to try to breathe in more of her.

Now, feeling brave, he pressed his hand to her knee, and shifted on the sofa to angle himself closer, leaning his other arm on the back of the sofa and resting his head against his hand. She said nothing, continuing her story about the last one of these mixers, and Ben began to slide his thumb back and forth against the bare skin of her knee. She shifted her leg closer.

Suddenly, her friend appeared, his new Heat Mate it would seem, in tow.

“Rey Rey, we are going to head out! It’s getting late, do you want to share a cab home?”

Rey sat up straight, glancing down at her watch, and Ben did the same. Shit, it was late. “Oh! Yeah, wow. I didn’t realize what time it was.”

She stood, smoothing her dress down and Ben stood, too, suddenly feeling awkward.

She looked up at him and her eyes widened. “Shit, you’re tall.”

Ben heard Finn snort, and he tugged his new friend toward the door. “We will wait in the lobby for you.”

Ben reached his hand up and scratched the back of his neck. “So, uh.”

But, Rey placed a hand on his arm. “I had a lot of fun talking to you tonight.”

Ben nodded and took a deep breath. “Could I get your number?”

She smiled shyly at him but nodded, pulling out her phone and handing it to him. He took it, fishing into his pocket for his and giving it to her in return.

He handed it back and she smiled at him one more time before moving toward the entrance of the bar slowly, and he took the hint to follow her.

He walked her to the lobby where Finn and the alpha were waiting, standing very close together and whispering. He saw Rey roll her eyes again.

“It was really nice to meet you, Ben,” she said again, as she looked back at him.

“You, too,” he murmured, and testing fate, he leaned in to press his lips to her cheek, a guise to take one final deep breath of her scent.

When he pulled back , he saw that same shy smile, and a blush spreading over her cheeks. She started to back away, toward her friend, her hand coming up in a small wave.

“I’ll call you,” Ben called, unable to help himself.

She grinned a dimpled grin. “I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

 

He did. 

 

* * *

 

 

They had been dating for six months when his phone rang in a meeting with a high profile client. He’d cringed when he hit the button to silence it, a fleeting glance to his very grumpy looking boss, and he resumed his presentation. 

But, he felt his phone continue to buzz in his pocket.

For seventeen agonizing minutes, he felt his phone ring and ring in his pocket until the presentation was over and he ran from the conference room, pulling his phone out as he slipped into his office.

**_Missed calls (19) Rey_ **

“Shit,” he breathed, as he opened his phone to call her back, but the screen flashed with her face as she called again.

He answered before it even had time to ring.

“Rey?”

“ _ Ben _ ,” she panted into the phone, her voice hoarse and dry. “Ben, help.”

His blood turned cold.

“What is it? What’s wrong? Rey?”

“Help,” she repeated. “Heat.”

Ben felt his heart stop and then restart violently, as his mouth went dry. He’d forgotten.

Wait, had he?

He looked at the calendar on his desk, and saw it marked there, but it wasn’t supposed to start for another two days.

“Already?” He asked, his voice strangled as he began to rifle through his desk for his car keys, ripping his jacket off the back of his chair.

She wasn’t coherent enough for his panic, simply repeating, _ help  _ and _ heat _ as he rushed out of his office.

“Okay, sweetheart, okay. Can you hear me?”

Her breathing was ragged, but she answered, “yes,”

“Good, I’m coming now, okay? Just, can you get into the bathtub? Run some cool water.”

Her murmured, “Ben,” was the only indication that she had heard him.

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, sweetheart, just hold on.”

He hung up, rushing into Hux’s office, the door banging open, causing Hux to yell, “Oi!” in alarm.

“I have to leave,” be forced out in a rush.

Hux’s brow creased, seeing the state Ben was in. “Is everything okay?”

Ben shook his head. “I have to take heat leave starting right now.”

Hux stood. “You aren’t supposed to start your leave until Wednesday,” Hux said, confusion on his face.

“I know,” Ben snapped, unable to help himself. “I know when I was  _ supposed _ to be leaving, but I have to leave  _ now _ , do you understand?”

Hux nodded, his hands coming up in front of him defensively. “Okay, mate. Okay. Go ahead, I’ll deal with everything. Just go before you rip someone’s legs off.”

With that, Ben turned on his heel an stormed out of Hux’s office and out of the building.

He drove like a manic, his stomach in knots, a wave of nausea hitting him every time a light turned red. His Omega was alone and needy and needed him and he wasn’t there for her. It made every part of him hurt. His palms were sweating against the steering wheel and he felt jittery and tense. How long had it been since he told Rey he was on his way? Had it been more than fifteen minutes?

His body was coiled ready to strike, and he couldn’t even focus on what what about to happen, he just felt terror and anxiety at the thought of her alone.

He realized with a groan that they weren’t even mated yet and he felt this way. How would he ever endure this after that?

Ben groaned again.

He pulled up to Rey’s apartment building, barely getting the car in park before his door was opening and was flinging himself from the car.

Running inside, he found he couldn’t be bothered to wait for the elevator, and he started the three floor climb to her apartment.

He wasn’t even out of breath when he get to her door, jamming his key in the lock and forcing his way inside.

He closed the door and leaned heavily against it as the scent of the apartment overwhelmed him. He began panting, not from exertion, but from anticipation, from need. He had to find her. He had to soothe her.

“Rey?” He called, his voice hoarse. He moved into the apartment, following her heady scent. Seeking.

He sighed in relief when he found her in the bathroom, curled up in the bathtub. She had been able to hear him and understand him.

He rushed to her side, falling to his knees next to the tub, his arms reaching for her, not caring that he still clothed.

“Ben,” she sighed, and she groaned as he lifted her swiftly from the tub, cradling her again his chest.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” he soothed, feeling calm crash over him. She was in his arms. He would make it okay. He was going to give her relief. “I’m here. I’m going to make you feel better.”

He carried her to her bed, laying her down gently, before stepping back and ridding himself of his clothes as quickly as he could.

Her head lolled to the side and she moaned, her body arching off the bed. Her scent was getting thicker and heavier and Ben was trying to keep a clear head before he descended into full Rut. He needed to help her, he needed to take the edge off for her. He wondered how long she had been like this, how long had she suffered before she called him?

He covered her body with his and she keened, her arms coming around him, her skin hot and sticky as it pressed against his. “Ben,” she breathed against the side of his face, too far gone to communicate.

He was hard, painfully so, and he reached his hand between them, his fingers going straight to her clit, pressing firm slow circles against her. She cried out and shuddered as his fingers worked, and he sought to give her relief, enough to bring her back to him.

“Rey,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her throat, his nose nuzzling her scent gland. “Relax, I’m here. I’m going to take care of you, my sweet girl. My sweet Omega.”

Her body was shuddering beneath him, as his fingers worked faster. She was so wet, her slick coating her thighs and soaking into the sheets. He slipped two fingers inside of her and she sighed, her head rolling to the side and exposing her neck more fully to him.

“That’s it,” he cooed against throat, his fingers working faster and faster inside of her. He knew she would not last long, and he wanted to let her find relief for even a moment. “Your Alpha has you. I’m gonna make you feel better.”

“Alpha,” she breathed, her nails digging into his shoulders. “Alpha, please.”

“I know,” he whispered, licking his tongue from her collar bone to her ear. “I know.”

He could feel her begin to tighten around his fingers, and he began to rock himself gently against her hip. “Let go, sweetheart. Let go, and I’ll give you my knot.”

She moaned, arching, eyes rolling up as her first orgasm rolled through her. She panted and sobbed as she came down, her glazed eyes finally settling on Ben’s face as he shifted more fully between her legs. “Good girl, good Omega,” he whispered as he looked down at her face.

“Ben,” she said, this time with clarity. She reached her hand up to his face, before gliding down to his neck, where her thumb brushed against his scent gland.

It was his turn to moan.

“More,” she panted, and he obliged, slipping his cock inside of her easily, his hands sliding under her knees to push them toward her chest. He slid in to the hilt and he watched as her eyes rolled back once more, her body arching to take all of him in. “Yessss,”

Ben began to rock his hips slowly, feeling the flames of his Rut begin to lick up his spine. He too, would succumb and be lost, but he wanted to stay with her, just for a little while.

“You’re so good, my Omega. So good. Taking all of me inside. It feels good, doesn’t it. It feels good when I take care of you.”

Rey was only nodding wildly as his thrusts picked up in earnest. Her hands were scrambling against his arms, his chest as she shifted up and down on the bed with the force of his thrusts.

“Tell me, Omega,” he commanded, snapping his hips sharply. “Tell me what you need.”

Rey moaned, flinging her arms out straight beside her and clenching her fingers in the sheets. “I need more,” she cried, a low moan ripping itself from her throat as he slammed into her.

“Mmmm,” Ben hummed, feeling his brain begin to cloud. “More what? What do you need more of, Rey? I can’t give it to you unless I know.”

“Please, more,” she whimpered, her body arching up of the bed to begin to meet his thrusts. “Just more, deeper. Please. Give me your knot, Alpha. I need your knot.”

Ben snarled, dropping to his forearms above her and thrusting inside of her at a furious pace. Her legs came around him and her arms came up to clutch at his shoulders as she held on. “Yes,” she breathed, followed by a high-pitched moan. “Yes, Alpha, give it to me.  _ Ben _ .”

The sound of his name, breathed like a prayer, was too much for him. He growled, shifting to reach a hand between them, two fingers finding her clit and rubbing roughly, desperate for her to find her release before him. “Come, Rey. Come and I’ll give you all of this knot,”

Her body went rigid, and Ben felt like a hot poker was being thrust into his brain as he whited out with pleasure. She screamed, her hand fisting in his hair and yanking as he felt her contract on him again and again. “ _ Ben _ .”

He fucked her through it, her orgasm seeming to have no end. She just moaned, and moaned, her cunt clenching on his cock again and again, and Ben was sure he was going to die, here and now. How would survive a whole week?

With a groan, his knot began to inflate, slipping in and out of her with his thrusts. As it began to catch, Rey sighed, her body going limp and pliant. With a final thrust, Ben felt it lock, and he doubled forward at the feeling, a cry ripping from his throat as his orgasm rocked through him. His head dropping to her chest, his forehead pressing against her sternum as he cock jerked, shooting his come inside of her with each pulse.

“Oh, god,” he groaned, feeling her cunt contracting still, echoing each pulse of his cock, and she sighed, her hands coming up to run through his hair.

“Mmmmm, she hummed, her legs dropping open, and her whole body going limp under him. He stayed there, slumped over her with her fingers in her hair for far too long, before he tried to shift and lift his weight off of her.

“No,” she protested, her arms going to his shoulders. “Stay like this, I’m okay.”

“But, I’m heavy, let me roll us.”

She shook her head and arched her body, contracting again around him and causing him to groan.

“I like it, you feel nice.”

He shifted a little, resting his weight on his elbows and knees, moving his face to hover over hers.

He tilted down, brushing his lips against hers softly, her arms curling around his neck.

“Hi,” he whispered against her mouth, before pulling away to look down at her. She smiled.

“Hi.” 

 

* * *

 

They don’t sleep.

No matter how much Ben tried to soothe her to sleep, she can’t. Only closing her eyes for a few minutes before she’d awake, reaching and begging for him again. No matter what, there was no lasting relief. Ben thought he knew why.

Ben glanced over at her now, where she was panting and recovering, and it was him who reached for her.

Sitting up, Ben leaned back against the headboard, pulling Rey into his lap, his lips moving against hers, his hand snaking up her back to palm her mating gland. Rey broke way, moaning, her hands braced on his biceps as her head rolled back on her shoulders. His fingers traced the rough stretch of skin gently, while his hand gripped her hip and guided her back over him. She slid down easily, her back arching and her mouth opening in a wordless cry.

Ben dipped his head down, kissing across her collarbone and up her neck, while his hand gripped her back, his fingers digging in and causing her cunt to flutter over his cock. 

“Take, what you need, Omega. Ride me and take what you need. Take until you’re satisfied,” he breathed against her throat as she began to rock her hips against his. He just held her, relishing in the sensations of her as she started to shift up and down on him, lifting herself almost completely off before sinking down all the way, taking him to the hilt. He groaned at clutched her closer.

He let her set the rhythm, finding that he was content to just let her rock on top of him for as long as she needed. She would go slow and then fast, sometimes barely moving, just grinding down on him until her orgasm would spread through her, stilling her for a moment before she resumed her movements. Ben lost track of how long it went on, and how many times she came, before he became desperate too, his arms tightening and his hips beginning to rock up off the bed to meet her, as he began to feel the burn of his knot beginning.

“Yes, yes yes,” she chanted, her hands on his shoulders as she began to bounce in earnest, her breasts waving tantalizingly in front of his face. He crushed his face between them, moving his mouth to take one rosy nipple in his mouth and suck ruthlessly as she rode him into oblivion. 

She came again, crying out and folding in on herself, clutching his head in her hands as his knot slipped inside of her and locked, spilling deeply inside of her, .

She slumped against him, her breath hot on his neck as his hand came up to brush her mating gland once more. She trembled.

“Rey,” he whispered, but she only hummed in response. 

They had talked about this, briefly. They had been together for six months, and it was clear that they were moving toward something serious.

But serious to non-alpha/omega pairs meant something very different to them. Getting married was nowhere near as serious as choosing to bond for life, and it was something that they had discussed but only tentatively.

But, right now, Ben knew. He knew he wanted it, and he wanted her for life. There had never been anyone that remotely compared to her, and the way she felt and the way she smelled, he just knew. 

“Rey,” he whispered again, and he rubbed his thumb over her skin with purpose. 

She shifted, leaning back to look into his face, her eyes wide and her mouth parted. 

“Can I?” He asked, his voice low and gravely.

She stared at him, her eyes darting back and forth between his, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

“You want…” She trailed off, her voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded, pulling her closer, his knot loosening and allowing him to crush her against him tighter. 

“Yes,” he breathed, his other arm coming around her waist as the fingers of his left hand dug deeper into her skin. “Yes, Rey. I…” He shook his head, staring up at her in awe and wonder. “I love you. I think I’ve loved you since that first night, when you came and sat next to me at that bar. Please, I can’t be without you.”

He watched as she drew a deep breath in, her body shuddering as it rattled into her lungs. 

She nodded, slowly, and her eyes fluttered shut. He watched as a tear fell from each eye, slipping down her cheeks. 

His free hand came up, cupping her cheek as he wiped a tear away. “Rey,”

“I love you,” she breathed, her eyes opening again. “I never thought there was anyone for me, anyone who I would give myself to. But, it’s you. I want you, I want this. Take me, Ben. Make me yours.  _ Please, Alpha _ .”

Ben snarled, shifting quickly and moving their positions. He deposited her on the bed, on all fours, all exhaustion he had felt completely evaporating. The relief that they had both found momentarily had also disappeared, and he saw a fresh coat of slick glistening against Rey’s thighs. 

His cock was hard in an instant, and his stomach felt like it had dropped out of his abdomen. He could hear her breathing, loud and ragged, almost louder than his own. 

But, he wanted to savor it. 

His hands gripped her hips, and he shifted, bowing himself forward to cover her cunt with his mouth. She cried out, squirming back toward him as he licked, sucked, and nibbled like a dying man. He was drinking to quench his thirst, his tongue dipping in and out of her as her cries grew louder and louder. He flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit before dropping a hand from her hip to come and up between her legs. He licked and slipped two fingers inside of her, pumping as his mouth worked her. He licked up and up, his mouth dragging up and over the pucker between her cheeks briefly, causing her to gasp and clench down on his fingers. His mouth kept moving, up her spine as she arched, his fingers dipping in deeply, one last time, before he slipped them out of her. He curled his back over hers, nosing her hair out of the way and pressing his mouth to her mating gland.

He reached between them, lining himself up with her, and slipping in easily. She groaned, a long low sound as Ben pressed his mouth firmer against her gland. Slowly, he began rocking, pulling out further with each thrust and sinking back in deeply, panting against her skin with each thrust.

“Ben, please, take me. It aches,” she whimpered, tilting her head to the side and reaching a hand back to grip his hair. 

He growled, but kept working his hips, his pace furious now as he rocked sharply against her. He wanted to wait until she was right there, right on the precipice before he would sink his teeth into her skin. He wanted to drive her insane and have her fall off the cliff with him, intoxicated on pheromones. 

She moaned loudly after a particularly sharp thrust, her arms losing tension and she slumped forward, down on her chest, changing the angle and letting him sink deeper. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Rey. You’re so good, baby. You take it so good. You need this don’t you? You need my cock to fill you up,” he panted, his mouth still pressed to her skin

“Yes, yes yes, Alpha, please,” Rey keened, her body soft and pliant as she took everything he gave her. 

He felt her begin to flutter around his cock and he grew impossibly harder as his body reacted to what was coming.

“Say it,” he growled, low and dangerous. “Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need, Omega.” 

She groaned, just as low in her throat. “Mark me, Alpha. Make me yours. I need it, make me your mate, Ben.”

He sunk his teeth deep into her skin, feeling the membrane rupture beneath his teeth as Rey screamed. He felt her cunt clamp down on his cock and he snarled at how tightly she gripped him. He left his teeth pressed into her flesh as his hips became frantic, and without warning, he felt his knot inflate and swell inside her. 

“Fuck, holy fuck,” Ben ground out, each pulse of his cock feeling like an electric jolt up his spine. He felt himself empty inside of her, hot pulses of his come filling her up over and over with each twitch. 

Rey’s moans were near sobs at this point, and when Ben’s mind was his own again, he pulled his mouth back and began to lick the broken skin of her shoulder, gently, tenderly.

“Good,” he cooed softly, bringing his arm around her waist and tipping them over on their sides, as his mouth continued to lick and kiss along the skin of her gland. “I love you, my omega,” he felt himself twitch, spilling more of his come inside of her and she moaned, “My _ mate _ . You’re mine and I am yours.”

“Yes,” she breathed, her arm still bent with her fingers in his hair. “My Alpha. My love.”

Ben felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest. His cock was still twitching inside of her in intervals, and it felt like it wouldn’t be stopping any time soon, as his body was reacting and rejoicing to being newly mated. He squeezed her closer, almost to the point of crushing her, and pressed his nose behind her ear. He inhaled her deeply, her scent changing with each passing moment as it mixed with his, creating a heady, new smell that aroused him further at the same time it calmed him. He felt at peace, he felt warm. He felt sleepy. 

“Rey.”

“Hmmm?” Her voice was low, distant. She was finally falling asleep.

“I love you.” He felt compelled to tell her. She needed to know; it suddenly felt like he could never tell her enough.

“Mmmm,” she hummed at him, snuggling back further, her cunt still fluttering around him. “Love you.”

He felt her breathing even out, and he nuzzled closer, hoping his body would calm enough to allow him to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

In the morning, her heat had passed. 

Ben can’t help but be a little disappointed, the Alpha part of him had hoped that they could enjoy at least one more day here, alone together, locked up in her apartment without responsibilities except for each other. 

Rolling, and looking down at her face, he smiled, seeing the bruised skin of her mating mark. He reached out his hand, smoothing her hair away before leaning down to press a kiss to her mottled skin. It was large and dark, and he raised his eyebrows, surprised at himself for the voracity in which he had marked her. 

Maybe waiting for them both to climax at been a bad idea.

She stirred next to him, a sharp inhale going through her nose as she raised her arms up over her head to stretch, a low satisfied groan coming from her as she relaxed back against him.

“Good morning,” he murmured against her cheek before pressing a warm kiss there. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” she whispered sleepily, burrowing down into the blankets. “That’s the shortest heat I’ve ever had.”

Ben propped himself up on his arm to look down at her properly. “Really?”

She nodded. “Well, I mean, you know I’ve never had an Alpha to see me through it, maybe that helped.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her, but leaned forward and nuzzled the mark on her neck again. She sighed. 

“I think it might have to do with this,” he murmured as he lifted his head up to look at her again. 

He watched as she bit her lip shyly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Ben felt a pang in his heart, remembering how she had looked at him that first night, before she walked away. He knew now that he had loved her then.  “Maybe.” 

He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers softly, his heart still feeling too big for his chest. She was his mate. He was complete, he would never feel alone again, not when she was his forever.

Rey tried to deepen the kiss, but Ben sighed, pulling back and pressing a last kiss on her forehead. 

“We should get up and eat. It’s been days.”

Rey sighed but nodded, her hands coming to his cheeks. “Do you know what else you should do, after we eat?”

Unable to help himself, he dropped another kiss on her mouth. “What?”

“You need to call your mother.”

Ben groaned and threw himself violently onto his back. 

Telling his mother was not something he really wanted to do, but he knew he had to. She had been waiting for him to find a mate for a long time, and had been heavily suggesting, since he had brought Rey to meet her, that she was the one. He groaned again. 

“Yeah, I guess we should.”

Rey rolled out of bed and leaned over to kiss over his heart. “After breakfast.”

He watched her go, her naked ass calling to him like a siren as she moved to the bathroom. 

He was on heat leave until Monday, officially. Who said that they had to rejoin the real world today?

He jumped out of bed and crowded her into the bathroom, enjoying how quickly he could make her giggles turn to moans. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Like I said, this is my first foray into this world, and I'm nervous and I hope it's okay???


End file.
